10 Song
by Giggleble
Summary: Ten Drabble Fics about Heroes. R and R Please


**I made a random playlist on my Windows Media Player and I wrote a drabble about the song. So here it is... (It may be short cause I wrote it in the songs length. The only reason "I like the way you move" is the longest one is because it's like 6 minutes)**

**

* * *

**

**Jump and Fall – Taylor Swift (Paire, Claire's POV)**

I wish he would see me for who I was. I loved his laugh. I just love him. I'm shining for him. And I want to wake up beside him. His smile makes laugh. I love how his fringe falls in his face and he sweeps it away. But of course it would be wrong because he's my uncle. And I have no idea why I love him like that. Even if it's wrong, I'll catch him if he jumped and fell. He makes me feel right. And that's what matters most aye?

**My Heart – Paramore (Peter / Elle, Elle's POV)**

I don't want my heart anymore so I want to give it to Peter, Sylar just hurt me bad but Peter cares. He loves me.

"Elle, you okay?" He would ask me

I would deny my true feelings then he would catch me out and wrap me up.

I love him so much. I didn't know what I would do without him. He is my true savior.

My heart beats only for Peter Petrelli. Only and forever him. He's the man I'm gonna die with, the one who bares my kids. And I just want to kiss him forever. I don't care what they say.

**American Boy – Estelle (D.L / Niki, Niki's POV)**

D.L took me around Chicago, New York, and L.A while we were young. It was the best experience ever. He would defend me every time some guy tried to flirt with me,

"Back off fool, she's mine"

Yep, He is mine as well.

We went to the statue of Liberty in New York. It was totally awesome. I was so freaked out when we went up the Empire State Building. I felt like I was going to fall, D.L held me tight. It was so fun. He would buy me drinks at the bars, buy me things. Of course, I paid him back. D.L made me go to a Broadway show. Ah, the old times.

**Be The One – The Ting Tings (West / Claire)**

West and Claire sat in her living room. All silent. Claire was fed up with it. Just because they had some argument over her Dad doesn't mean they could just break up. Claire didn't want to be the one making all the noise. She was practically keeping the relationship alive.

"So… Claire, do you want to…"

"West, I'm fed up with this whole silence thing; I'm so tired of it!"

"Claire…"

"What 'cha gonna offer now?"

Claire stormed off to her room, leaving West stuck in the living room.

**I Like the Way You Move – Body Rockers (SyElle**)

Sylar was in the clubs, partying for some odd reason. He glanced around the room, looking around when he spotted a girl widely dancing; she started to stare at him with brown eyes. Sylar smiles back to her. Her blonde hair shook around while she danced and how she sung ever lyric wrong. He walked up to her.

"I like the way you move" He commented

She laughed at the man.

"I'm Sylar"

"I'm Elle"

It was obvious that she was drunk off her head but Sylar didn't care.

They danced, talked and drunk for the whole entire night.

Sylar didn't know he'd wake up to Elle on the morning afterwards.

**Butterscotch – Kesha (Claire)**

Claire rocked onto the cheer leading feild; it was the biggest day ever, the cheer competition at Costa Verde High. All the boys there stared at Claire like she was candy. All the girls looked up and down at Claire and went: "Ugh"

It was obvious that they were jealous, Claire didn't care.

After her cheer a random guy came and commented on her performance:

"Wow! You were great, wanna go out?"

"Ah, thanks, but no thanks"

She got a few comments like that from guys of all cultures.

Claire loved been drooled over.

**Telephone – Lady GaGa feat. Beyonce (Tracy / Nathan, Tracy's POV)**

It was so annoying. Nathan wouldn't leave me alone. I was out at the clubs and all I hear is my cell, ringing.

"Nathan, Stop calling, I'm out!" I yelled into the phone as I hear my song coming up.

I turn off my phone. And start dancing on the floor. I should have just left my phone at home. He knows I'm busy

It's not that I don't like Nathan; it's just that I want to have my Girls night out. He's not helping. But then I heard my friend say:

"Phone's for you"

I clutch the phone to my ear.

"Nathan, STOP CALLING,"

I drop the phone in her bag and continued drinking and dancing

**Falling Down – Selena Gomez and The Scene (Claire and Jackie)**

Claire and Jackie weren't playing nice. They were constantly being bitchy to each other,

"You're just a wannabee, Claire"

"Really Ms. 'I saved the man from the fire'"

"I did, though"

"You're so plastic, it was me, I have it on tape"

Claire was pissed off and annoyed. She wanted to knock her over. To make her fall down from her high horse, and run her under a truck.

"The world isn't about you anymore Jackie, and…don't you think I won't be there when you're falling down"

"Is that a threat?" Jackie yelled.

Claire just walked away, hands clenched into a fist

**Supergirl – Suzie McNeil (Elle)**

Elle is the life of the party, she's always at one. All the boys like her and are chasing her. But she denies them sweetly. Elle's the perfect disaster. She has the attitude of a girl who didn't give a shit about what/who thought about her.

The music was pumped up loud. Elle shone bright as she walked in the room, ready to dance. He smile lit up and guys looked straight away. The girls wanted to know her secret.

Funny thing is that she didn't have one.

**One Love – David Guetta feat. Estelle (Kimiko and Charlie)**

Charlie and Kimiko had met for the first time. They had to comfort the horrible truth… Hiro was sick. They had to make him better.

"I know what it's like Kimiko" Charlie assured.

"Like what?"

"To lose someone, I don't like to mention sadness"

"My Father left died, My Mother died, If Hiro dies, then I'm the last Nakamura"

"I no what's like to be the last of something, I'm the last 'Andrews' from my family … If we stand together, we can help Hiro, So you won't be the last"

Kimiko nods.

Hiro was getting weaker by the minute. Charlie had gone through pain to be with Hiro, but it wasn't fair that he was going and that she had stayed alive.

"Those doctor's won't drag us down Kimiko, He's gonna be okay" Charlie reassure.

But Charlie wasn't so sure.

* * *

**That was my first Song fic ever, so er. Read and Review. Tell me how my taste of music is or whatever.**


End file.
